


Join with Us

by Rinkafic



Series: Misc Fanfic [19]
Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one of three stories done for Farscapeland's "I Hate Therefore I am" challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Join with Us

“Well it might not be so terrible,” Rygel said into the silence that followed the transmission of the message from the Florndikie ship.

Crichton slapped his forehead with one hand. “Buckwheat, they’re making you join with the royal house. Marriage, you greedy little bastard! Say no, we’ll find some other way out of this sector, we don’t need their maps or their escorts.”

“Exactly, to the royal house, it is rather fitting for my station, a joining of the heads of state of two great powers. Princesses, you said? A multiple marriage at that, again, this is my due as a Dominar. Finally, someone sees things as they should be.”

“I give up,” Crichton said, turning on his heel and stomping away. He turned and walked backwards a few steps, adding a parting shot before he went through the compartment doorway, “What part of bad idea don’t you get, Sparky?”

Rygel looked up at the shell where Pilot was patiently waiting to transmit his response to the offer. “Pilot, inform the deputy council of Flordikie that Dominar Rygel XVI of the Hynerian Empire would be honored to take part in the joining ceremony with the royal princesses and have our two peoples be forever entwined as one, according to the traditions of their great and powerful dynasty. Do not paraphrase, Pilot, deliver the message as I composed it.”

“Of course, Dominar Rygel,” Pilot snapped, clearly irritated, which Rygel ignored. He zipped off the command deck to make preparations for his upcoming royal nuptials.

“What’s this I hear about you leaving us?” Chiana asked, leaning on the doorframe of Rygl’s quarters.

“Only temporary, as part of an arrangement, a tradeoff for Moya’s safe passage through this sector, I shall be joined in marriage to the Princesses of Flordikie. As the only person aboard of royal heritage and pure bloodlines, it has of course fallen to me to take on this duty.”

She was unimpressed. The silly tralk. “Crichton says it’s a forced marriage. He thinks you’re farbot. And greedy. And that you’ve got your head up your eema.”

“Crichton talks too much. True, we have been placed in a position where there was little choice but to graciously accept their offer, but it is an honor I am singularly worthy of receiving.”

Chiana shrugged. “Not me. You can have the princesses. When do you leave?”

“They are sending a transport to escort me to their homeworld for the ceremony. As the only one of royal blood, I am the only one permitted to board. The maps will be transmitted to Pilot at that time and their ships shall escort Moya safely through this sector.”

“You’re sure they’re going to let you leave?”

“I have a duty to fulfill. I am Dominar Rygel XVI.”

She scowled. “You didn’t answer the question, are you sure they are going to let you leave when you’re done?”

“Riches, honor, I won’t want to leave. A chance to regain the life of splendor I am entitled to!”

“You didn’t ask, did you?”

He waved a tiny hand at her in dismissal. “Not as such, no. Go away; do not bother me with details while I am packing.”

Crichton, Chiana and the others walked with him to the cargo bay where he made a fine speech and bowed gracefully to them before boarding the Flordikie transport pod without looking back.

Thought there were no servants, he was given wine and cheese by a serving bot and shown to a comfortable seat. Music played as the ship traveled to the Flordikie and Rygel dozed and snacked and dreamed of the riches awaiting him.

When the pod landed, he was met by another serving bot, which led him to a chamber in a large temple-like structure. The servos from his sled echoed back to him as he moved along behind the bot.

“Please, come this way. Remove your garments, shed all the trappings of the outside world as you enter the joining chamber,” a disembodied voice said. A pathway lit, guiding him to a doorway. He set down his sled beside the door and stripped out of his robe. He waddled inside the chamber and the door shut behind him.

Before him was a steaming pool of bubbling orange. “The ritual joining place. Step in, Dominar Rygel of Hyneria, become one with us.” He didn’t bother correcting the omission of XVI. He awkwardly climbed down into the waters, which were thick but not too hot.

“When will the princesses be arriving?” he asked as he waded to the center of the pool.

“We are already here, sacrifice. Become one with us.”

The waters began to churn and Rygel felt things move around him, swirling over his skin, brushing over his body. He looked down and saw dozens, no hundreds of tiny shapes in the water.

“What? What is this?” he cried as he felt heat pressing against his skin, pressing into him.

“Joining. Become one with us!” The waters churned and Rygel gave a yelp as he was pulled under the bubbling waters.

 

The End


End file.
